Raposa Village
}} The Raposa Village is a village in Drawn to Life and Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. The Village has many different features and buildings in it, five of which are Gates that lead to other parts of the world. It is roughly divided into different areas by the Gate locations and compass directions. Story Drawn to Life The Raposa Village is the main village and hub area of Drawn to Life. At the beginning of the game, the Village is almost entirely covered in Darkness and nearly all the villagers have left. Throughout the game the player must progress by bringing back Templates and Raposa from levels to bring life back to the Village, and clearing Darkness periodically to reveal new areas. Once they have reached a certain point in the game, the player can also give the Village a new name of their choosing. At the end of the game, there are 51 villagers in total occupying the village. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter At the beginning of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Wilfre drains all of the color from the Village and the Raposa are forced to take shelter on Turtle Rock. The Village is not revisited again until the very end of the game; instead the game takes place across four other villages: Watersong, Lavasteam, Galactic Jungle, and Wilfre's Wasteland. Even when the Village is revisited at the end of the game it cannot be explored in any way. Village Features Buildings and Locations * Village Entrance * Village Hall * Creation Hall * The Village Pedestal * Isaac's Shop * Banya Farm * Cookie's Restaurant * Jowee's House * Cricket's Station * Village Stage * Village Observatory * Beach * Secret Beach * Docks * Lighthouse * Town Statue Gates * Snow Gate * Forest Gate * Beach Gate * City Gate * Secret Door Village Creations * Eternal Flame * The Sun * Banya Crop * Cookie Sign * Rain Cloud * Jowee's Flower * Night Sky * The Moon * Clock Hands * Village Observatory * Beach Toys * Kori Tree * Epic Statue * Lighthouse * Kaorin Bush * Secret Door Named Residents |-|*Mayor= Mayor |-|Mari= Mari |-|Jowee= Jowee |-|*Wilfre= Wilfre |-|Bubba= Bubba |-|Cindi= Cindi |-|†Circi= Circi |-|Cookie= Cookie |-|Count Choco= Count Choco |-|Crazy Barks= Crazy Barks |-|Cricket= Cricket |-|†DJ= DJ |-|Dr. Cure= Dr. Cure |-|†Erika= Erika |-|Farmer Brown= Farmer Brown |-|Galileo= Galileo |-|Heather= Heather |-|Indee= Indee |-|Isaac= Isaac |-|Mya= Mya |-|NavyJ= Navy J |-|Pirate Beard= Pirate Beard |-|Samuel= Samuel |-|Tubba= Tubba |-|Unagi= Unagi |-|Zsasha= Zsasha *Formerly †These characters are only found in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Wii Trivia *The player can access the Norteastern section of the village while the clouds are only partially cleared; doing so will cause the Minimap to go black. * The entire village area uses a color palette of less than 256 unique colors. ** This count does not include creations drawn by the player. *After renaming the village in Drawn to Life, the new name cannot be changed. *Out of all the various villages in the games, this one seems to be most connected to The Creator. Media StartScreen Village.png|A picture of the village from the start screen of Drawn to Life. DTL2VillageArea.png|The Village area as seen at the beginning of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. EarlyConceptMap.png|Early concept art for the Village in Edison Yan's Art of 5th Cell book. BlankMinimap_NorthernExpansion.png|The Minimap with a blank section due to the player accessing the Northeastern path before it has been fully cleared. Village Default Palette.png|The primary color palette the village uses. ---- Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Locations Category:Villages Category:Spoilers Category:Needs More Images Category:Raposa Village Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii)